leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ao Shin
Ao Shin, the Storm Dragon (pol. Burzowy Smok) – niewydany koncept bohatera – ostatecznie przerobiony na . Został po raz pierwszy ogłoszony 8. września 2013 roku. Rozwój Zwiastun center|500px Wraz z rozwojem społeczności League of Legends na całym świecie zyskujemy dostęp do wielu nowych inspiracji. Uznaliśmy, że będziecie chcieli rzucić okiem na bohatera, nad którym dopiero rozpoczęliśmy pracę. Poznaj '''Ao Shina', potężnego smoka burzy i strażnika natury. Według legend, gdy Ionia stawiała czoła największemu kryzysowi, Ao Shin zstępował z niebios.'' Zacznijmy od tego, jak powstało jego imię. '''Ao' to nazwisko rodowe mitologicznych smoczych królów, którzy władali wodą i pogodą. Wynika z tego, że to potężna, elegancka istota, będąca ponad problemami i zasadami ludzi. Shin może oznaczać wiele rzeczy, w tym dobrobyt czy nadchodząca burza. Ao Shin jest uosobieniem tego dualizmu – może zesłać dobrobyt sojusznikom a tuż potem burzowy gniew na wrogów.'' right|300px Społeczność od jakiegoś czasu prosiła o bohatera smoka, ale wiedzieliśmy, że to nie może być byle kto. Z każdą nową postacią staramy się wznieść na szczyt naszych kreatywnych i technicznych możliwości. Tak samo jest z Ao Shinem. Jednym z wyzwań jest ujęcie jego wyjątkowej anatomii i sposobu poruszania się tak, by wnieść powiew świeżości do puli bohaterów. Jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, by wchodzić w szczegóły, ale jesteśmy podekscytowani tym, jak będzie się poruszał po polu bitwy. Ao Shin nie jest następnym bohaterem, którego wydamy – wciąż czeka nas sporo pracy nad nim i może być koniecznych wiele zmian. Chcieliśmy jednak podzielić się tym pomysłem i pokazać wam, jak od początku kształtowały się nasze przemyślenia na jego temat. Mamy nadzieję, że ten pomysł okaże się dla was równie ciekawy, co dla nas praca nad nim.Zwiastun bohatera: Ao Shin Ewolucja smoczego bohatera Witajcie! Pod koniec 2013 roku udostępniliśmy bardzo wczesny zwiastun inspirowanego kulturą wschodu smoka burzy o kształcie węża, nazwanego ' , który znajdował się wtedy w bardzo wczesnej fazie produkcji. Przez kolejne dwa lata nie poruszyliśmy ponownie tego tematu (poza kilkoma komentarzami w mniej ważnych dyskusjach). To był błąd z naszej strony, bo z czasem narastała tylko tajemniczość związana z naszym smokiem. Wszędzie pojawiały się pytania „Co z Ao Shinem?”, a w naszej niedawnej sesji pytań i odpowiedzi nt. przed-sezonu w Chinach było to jedno z najczęściej zadawanych pytań.'' ''Zaczyna się nowy rok, finalizowane są harmonogramy produkcji na początek roku i w związku z tym nareszcie mamy nowe informacje: smok, którego zwiastun udostępniliśmy trzy lata temu, przez cały ten czas niesamowicie ewoluował. Nie będziemy wydawać bohatera, którego znacie pod nazwą Ao Shin jako takiego, ale wydamy smoczego bohatera w '''pierwszej połowie tego roku. Jego (wstępne) imię to .'' Na razie nie możemy powiedzieć za wiele na temat Aurelion Sola, ale chcieliśmy podzielić się z wami wyzwaniami, którym musieliśmy sprostać, oraz rzeczami, których się nauczyliśmy. Teraz kiedy znacie już wiadomość dnia, możecie kontynuować czytanie, jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się, jak smok pierwotnie znany pod nazwą Ao Shin ewoluował na przestrzeni dwóch lat. Po pierwsze: zestaw umiejętności Ao Shina po prostu nie sprostał wymaganiom. To problem, który często napotykamy we wczesnej fazie tworzenia bohaterów. Czasami jesteśmy w stanie wprowadzić jakieś poprawki na bieżąco (w takim wypadku chociaż dwie lub trzy główne umiejętności muszą trzymać całość w ryzach), ale kiedy indziej jesteśmy zmuszeni odstawić całą koncepcję na półkę i zrobić krok w tył. Wewnętrznie nazywamy to „zamrożeniem” bohatera do czasu, gdy będziemy mogli spojrzeć na niego z nowej perspektywy. Po drugie: prawidłowe oddanie wyjątkowego ciała smoka o kształcie węża – długiego i potężnego – w grze, w której kluczowe są gwałtowne zwroty, wiąże się z pewnymi specyficznymi wyzwaniami natury technicznej. Byliśmy przekonani, że z wystarczającą ilością czasu będziemy w stanie rozwiązać problem zwrotów, ale jako że umiejętności Ao Shina nie łączyły się w spójną całość, nie chcieliśmy zabierać się za pracę nad aspektami technicznymi, która koniec końców mogła okazać się bezużyteczna. Na koniec rzecz najistotniejsza – poświęciliśmy się pracy nad Ao Shinem zbyt wcześnie, bez właściwego rozwinięcia jego historii. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy ujawniliśmy Ao Shina, zdecydowaliśmy się też na przystopowanie odrobinę procesu wydawania bohaterów, tak abyśmy mogli zastanowić się nad tym, jak możemy nadal tworzyć bohaterów o wyrazistej naturze, którzy byliby wyjątkowi dla uniwersum League of Legends. Dużo się wtedy nauczyliśmy (i uczymy się nadal!), więc kiedy spojrzeliśmy na Ao Shina przez pryzmat tego wszystkiego, nasunęło nam się kilka pytań. Skąd wziął się w Runeterze? Co było jego motywacją? I tak odkryliśmy fajny pomysł na historię, który naprawdę nas napędza. Podsumowując, żałujemy, że narobiliśmy szumu naszym pomysłem smoka burzy o kształcie węża na tak długi czas, ale wciąż jesteśmy podekscytowani, że w tym roku wydamy smoczego bohatera, którego – mamy nadzieję – pokochacie. Aurelion Sol musi sprostać wielu oczekiwaniom, ale wciąż lubimy niespodzianki, więc czekajcie na dalsze informacje – może być każdym z naszych kilku następnych bohaterów!Smoczy bohater i jego ewolucja Ciekawostki * Pierwszy raz można było go zobaczyć w interaktywnym komiksie . * Według przecieków (nieoficjalnych informacji od członków Riotu) miał pojawić się po dwóch następnych postaciach od czasu jego ogłoszenia. Od pierwszego ogłoszenia bohatera w grze pojawiło się 14 (czternastu) nowych bohaterów: , , (tutaj miałby według tej teorii zostać wydany) , , , , , , , , , , i . ** 18. lutego 2016 roku pojawił się , ostatecznie anulując wszelkie podejrzenia graczy co do . *Pytanie o moment jego wydania było jednym z najczęściej zadawanych przez graczy pytań. * Riot przez długi czas starał się zrobić odpowiednie animacje ruchu ("falowanie ciała") tej postaci. ** Brak możliwości zrobienia odpowiadających animacji mógł być jednym z powodów anulowania. * W pierwszych zapowiedziach był określany jako istota dobra i dbająca o harmonię świata (jak ), ale w komiksie o został ukazany jako władca demonów i istota zła. ** Wskazuje to na ewolucje jego konceptów. ** Prawdopodobnie jego rolę "dbającego o harmonię" przejął . * W czasie prób zrobienia animacji tej postaci zamiast własnego modelu (którego nie zrobiono) używano modelu starego pozbawionego skrzydeł. * Jedna z jego umiejętności miała polegać na locie podczas którego ignorował przeszkody terenowe - zostało to przerobione na . de:Ao Shin en:Aurelion Sol/Development es:Ao Shin fr:Ao Shin pt-br:Ao Shin ru:Ao Shin